


not just a number

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Yoda told her about the Force, everyone is different, even the Clones, but Ahsoka never really saw it until Rex. . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Yoda had told her about the Force, about how it was different in every single person. Even the clones, he said, were different in the Force, but Ahsoka hadn't really felt the difference before. 

That was until Rex. Rex was different. It wasn't just that he was loyal, for all Clones were, but he was caring with it, and has he scoops her up in his big strong arms, she feels at home. 

She sinks into to his familiar warmth and it's not just the Force she feels. As his lips brush so carefully against hers, she feels all the stress of the day's battles drain away. He's like a sponge, absorbing everything she's willing to give up, and all that that she doesn't know she's giving. 

Even after a tough day he's never rough, always takes more time than he's got. She ventures to touch him, ghost over his battle scarred body and careful around his tender skin. He lets her. He allows her to take as much time as she wants, as much as she needs; never pressures her, waits until she's comfortable. 

And the truth is she is always comfortable with him. She enjoys absorbing everything he is willing to give her as well. 

She realises, somewhat absently, that Yoda was right; the clones are more than just a number.


End file.
